The Hills Have Eyes
by dont-let-him-take-you-from-me
Summary: A one shot based on The Hills by The Weeknd. (AH/AU) Stefan, a singer in the night and Elena, Matt's famous model girlfriend occasionally hook up while Matt is away on a movie tour, will they be found out?
1. Chapter 1

**Stelena AU one shot- The hills (This is completely AU I might continue if you guys like it)**

 **Stefan**

 **( )**

I grab my phone out of my Porsche, walking to my apartment, I run my fingers through my hair, I yawn lightly, I had just got back from the studio, working on a new track, and I decide to finally text Elena, the girl I've been secretly seeing for months, behind my best friend's back.

My best friend was some hot shot, some movie star, Matt Donovan, Golden Globe winning, teen heartthrob, actor, but he was away on tour for another movie, and naturally I was hooking up with his tv actress girlfriend, Elena Gilbert, America's sweetheart, even only they knew how dirty she got in the sheets.

I smirk as I get the mental image of her tugging on my hair, her hot shallow breaths in my ear, and I groan inwardly, as I open the door to my apartment, it's huge, I mean why wouldn't it be? I'm Stefan Salvatore, the best guitarist/singer in the orange county area, at least that's what people magazine has been saying. I set my keys down, and finally pick up my phone, I scroll until I find Elena's name in my contacts, my fingers type fast, I need her.

 _If you're with your friends, you might want to get rid of them._

I smirk at my risky text, I knew she always secretly loved when I took initiative. I sit down on my couch, my phone chimes, and I pick it up.

 _Well, aren't you frisky tonight... I can maybe send them home._

I chuckle quietly, as I shrug off my leather jacket, I take off my shoes, and prop my socked feet on the wooden table, I reply back fast, staring at the lit screen in front of me, there was no way her friends didn't know I was keeping her bed warm while her precious Matt was away, slaving on his new movie set, with a new love interest. I knew she'd never tell me if they did know, but I wouldn't care either way, it was Elena and I's business, not anyone else.

Maybe isn't gonna cut it Lena, how can I convince you?

I sit back, thinking of ways that I can convince her, she'd see through all my heartfelt bull shit, knowing that I was just trying to get into her pants, so why sugar coat it? It's not like she's in love with me, and I'm sure I'm not in love with her, we're just fucking around, there's nothing wrong with it, two friends satisfying each others needs.

Oh wait, I know.

I smirk, as I tug off my shirt, revealing my perfectly crafted six pack abs, my hot skin glistens in the moonlight, it lights up the dark room, I press the camera icon, and the screen turns into my abs, I flex a little, smirking at the camera, there was no way she could resist me, just like if she sent me another nude, my mind would probably explode. She would send this while I was about to go on national TV just to fuck with me. I send the picture, my phone beeps after five seconds and I take a look, hoping it worked.

 _Wow, this must be payback from last Thursday, alright, I sent them home..._

I make a happy gesture, as I pump my fist in the air, fuck yes, I was going to get some tonight, I will myself to calm down, as I throw on my shirt, I grab my keys off the table, wasting no time, I knew when Elena said she wanted me now, she wanted me now, I learned that the hard way one night when I took too long and she locked me out on the porch in the rain, now, I was quick to get there, and get to her, she didn't complain too much about my lateness when I started kissing her pale neck.

I get into my Porsche, driving to her gated residential, it only made sense that her and Matt lived in the secluded area, he was famous, not that I was jealous, I just wish I had bodyguards all over my house to protect me from my crazy fans.

I shake this thought from my head, as I pull into her driveway, the body guard doesn't question it, as I walk past him, smoothing my slightly messy brown hair back. I knock on the door, tapping my foot against the smooth concrete, I was beginning to grow impatient, but then Elena opens the door, and I almost lose my breath.

There she is, dressed in a red robe, her normally straight brown hair is curled at the end, and I see she's wearing a good amount of makeup, her eyelashes curled, as she studies me, her cheeks turning a slight pink, as her brown eyes make their way up to my face, I can't read her expression but I like it, it's almost like she's mad that I hadn't texted her in awhile, that I made her wait again.

I shrug lightly, as I turn to the side, letting myself in, she's standing so close to me, and she smells like vanilla, her arms cross over her chest, making the top of her breasts peek out from the red silk robe she's wearing. My eyes go wide slightly, as I trail down her body, she's dressed in my favorite pair of black stilettos, her mouth in a slight pout.

"Aw, come on babe, I brought a welcome home present." I say, as I pull out the cocaine from my jacket pocket, her mouth upturns into a sly grin, as she yanks the little plastic baggie out of my hand, and I know by the way she's cradling it in her hand, that I'm forgiven. That was our thing, Elena and I never had sex sober, she told me that it was boring to do it that way, and I agreed, I loved sex with her, it was the greatest, but adding drugs only make it greater. Matt would wring her neck if her caught her doing this shit, but with me, she didn't have to pretend, I didn't have to pretend, we could be ourselves, the dark version of the fake masks we wore for Hollywood.

"You know I love this shit." She giggles, wrapping her arms around my neck, and I hold onto her waist loosely, feeling her hot skin between the thin material of her robe, it just turns me on even more, and she gives me a slight kiss, but then pulls back before I can retaliate, and she's giggling, as she walks to the room, her high heels clicking against the wooden floor. My green eyes follow her ass, and her mile long legs as she disappears with the mini bag of cocaine in her hand, and shuts the door to her room.

When the door slams shut I snap out of my dream state, licking my lips, Oh, so she wanted a chase, I'd chase her, I'd always get her.

 **Elena**

I shut the door to my room, turning my back, I knew Stefan was going to be in her any minute, and I knew he always loved to work for his prizes. I sigh lightly, sitting on the bed, the bag of cocaine in my hand. Cocaine is my favorite, it really gets us going, we don't stop when we should, and we sleep most of the night after having sex, but it's the best damn sex ever, and I find myself craving it as soon as Matt gets back, with Stefan I have passion, almost a hot steamy affair, but with Matt, it wasn't as passionate, it wasn't good, we didn't have a connection. Matt always looks at me like I'm perfect, and yes, I think it's great he thinks so highly of me, but Stefan sees more, even if he doesn't mean to, he sees through my perfect edges, he knows the many cracks in my perfect foundation, and he keeps coming back. We're both fucked up, but at least we have each other.

I lay the cocaine out on the table beside my bed, and Stefan comes barging in, his green eyes are wild, and as I lean in to take the first inhale, he's slowly behind me, touching my stomach through my robe, the mere touch sends shivers up my spine, as I put my finger over my nose, closing it off, as I lean more over, Stefan's touches turn into slow caresses, and I take the first inhale, snorting the coke up my nose, I lean back into his arms, as his pink lips trail down my warm neck.

I moan low, leaning more into him, I feel the residue of the powder trickle down my noise, as my hand grabs into his thigh, squeezing it, I can practically feel his penis throbbing against me, as he sucks on the tender skin on my neck, his hands roaming over my stomach, my leg twitches slightly, as my heart beats faster, my body finally noticing the effects of the drugs I just took.

I suddenly turn around, persuaded by the drug inside of me, as I grab Stefan's shirt, pulling the thin material, as I throw him back on the bed, he chuckles quietly, as I straddle him, his hands grip onto my waist harder, and I know I'm going to have bruises there later, but I don't care.

"It's so damn hot in here." I mumble, closing my eyes lightly, as I fish for the silk tie on my robe, once my fingers touch it, I tug on it, feeling the air rush over me, as the material slides down my body, I look down, seeing Stefan's green eyes ravage my naked body as his mouth opens slightly, and I smirk, sliding myself down his warm body, he groans in my ear.

"Wanna hit in your favorite spot, baby?" I tease, as I lick the outer shell of his ear, his nods his head, still holding onto my waist with his iron grip. I lean over, swiping up the cocaine in my hand, I get off him, careful not to spill it, as I lay down, his hands caress my sides, as he grabs the cocaine from my hand, he makes a white path down my stomach, and he wastes no time giving my open mouthed kisses over my collarbone, making me shiver, he holds me down to make sure I don't' spill any cocaine, my heart is beating erratically against my chest, as I close my eyes slightly, loving the feeling of his warm body pressed against mine, I feel his lips licking my hard nipples, as he moves them down my stomach, and I open my eyes to see his nose against the white powder, snorting it up his noise, I moan low, as his lips go down to my belly button, licking the soft flesh there, and then suddenly his mouth is where I want him most, my kitty kat.

My hips twitch as his wet tongue slides down my wet flesh, my mouth wide open, as his hands spread my legs, his nose teases my folds and I moan, wrapping my legs around his firm neck, his hands stroke the back of my thighs, as he works his delicious tongue into me, my hips bucking against his face, as I moan out his name, needing more, my forehead breaking out into a sweat, the sensation is so arousing, I feel myself getting turn on again, the pressure is deep in my stomach, as I pant and writhe against the bed, begging for release.

"S-Stefannn." I moan loud, as his skilled tongue swipes over my little pearl, my legs twitching slightly, my skin is hot and sweaty, and it sticks to the sheets, as I finally let out a loud cry, feeling my come drip down my shaky legs, my heart is fast against my chest, as I try to catch my breath, and Stefan smirks up at me, his kisses me, and I lose myself in his taste, our tongues colliding, as he finally slips into me, he starts out slow, claiming I'm so tight, and I smirk at the pride in his voice, he knows that he's the only one I'm cheating with.

"F-faster." I say, breathless, as I lay my head back on the bed, my fingers trail down his abs, and I think about how much better they look in front of my face, real, instead of on a screen.

He starts out a firm pace, and I feel him hit me deep, my eyes wide open, as I stare up into the ceiling, wondering what I had done so right to deserve this, to actually get pleased, his hands stroke my side, and up my ribs, as he pounds into me, restlessly, and my breathing matches his, as I lean down in his ear, knowing he loves it when I do this.

The bed is shaking under our filling weight, our bodies rocking together, becoming one, as I lean my head back, his warm lips on my neck, my body heating up, as we're both overtaken by cocaine and our lust for each other. He spreads my legs wider, going in deeper, my walls fit him,as I moan into his mouth as he kisses me, our tongues are back to war, as my nails dig into his skin, and he sits me up, agaisnt the head board, as he pounds into me, my leg going over his sweaty head, as he stares into my eyes, as we fuck, his green eyes are like a beast's and I imagine my brown eyes are twice as wild, I feel the dense pressure in my stomach again, as my forehead presses against his, but he doesn't dare stop, and I moan louder.

"Ah, yes, Stefan, there!" I shout, feeling my release coming, and he silences me with a harsh kiss to the mouth, as my nails dig into my back, I cry out into his mouth, feeling the pressure leave my body slowly, he's soon to follow, his hallow breaths against my neck, as we stay there for a second, recovering from the mind blowing sex we just had.

I knew we weren't done, we were never done, but I feel a strange sense of peace, with him laying on top of me, and I wonder if he feels it too, he lifts his head up, as he smiles at me, and it's genuine, and I smile back slowly, as I lean down for a kiss, we kiss briefly, and then we're onto round two again.


	2. Chapter 2

**(because you guys wanted more, right? I hope you enjoy this lol how awkward will next chapter be, don't worry Stefan will be pretty cocky when he's talking to Matt.. Thank you for all the lovely comments)**

Stefan

I wake up, looking around, groggy, as I yawn slightly, stretching out, I close my eyes briefly, turning my head to stretch out my neck, there was no doubt I was tired, after going at it for a long time with Elena we found the time to fall asleep, she lays her head close to my chest, and her shallow breathing invades my chest, and I smirk slightly, as I throw my shirt on, finding my boxers on the floor, I lean down and put them on, ruffling my messy hair between my fingers.

"Lena, get up." I whisper, learning over her, I bite her shoulder softly, and she moans, moving her head around in her sleep, I see she's already biting her lip.

"Come on." I whisper, putting my warm hand over her slim waist, she opens her brown eyes, as her hand snakes out from under the black satin sheets, as she grabs onto the thin material of my cotton shirt.

She bites her lip, that same naughty glint of mischief in her eyes, as she pulls me down on top of her, I chuckle lightly, as her arms go around my neck, pulling my lips to hers, I kiss her back, rubbing down her stomach, her moans drift through my ears, as she pulls back, closing her eyes, she tries to pull me into another kiss, but I lift her up slightly, disentangling myself from her.

"Matt's going to be here any second." I protest, and I ignore her slightly shocked face, as I set her back down on the bed, she continues to pout slightly, holding my gaze, my eyes drift over her naked body, but I restrain myself, we had to be careful if we were going to keep this ploy up.

"Now go get ready, like a good girl." I whisper into her ear, and I hear her snort lightly, as she grabs the sheets, wrapping them around her body, she glares at me slightly, as she stands up.

"Aw, I don't get a free show today." I say in a false disappointment, she crinkles her nose at me, as she straightens herself out, smirking as she walks out of my vision and into the wide bathroom.

When she's gone, I stand up, and start to clean the mess that we left, I hang her clothes up where they belong, and erase any trace of the drug we did last night, once I'm satisfied with my cleaning job, I start to sit on the bed, until I hear the shower start to run, I bite my lip, imagining her in the clear glass shower, under the water, her body wet and ready, and here I am picking up after us, like I'm the maid.

I growl lightly, as I grab my phone from the nightstand and stuff it in my pocket, her phone is blinking, and I quickly check her texts, to see how far away Matt is.

Matt 3 : I'll be there in an hour, can't wait to see you babe!

I smirk at the heart next to his name, and set the phone down, so we had an hour.

I sit down on the bed, my shirt half unbuttoned, as I run my hands through my hair.

Fuck it.

I get off the bed in a hurry, as I stroll casually to the bathroom, taking off my shirt, until I'm in nothing but my boxers, I fling the door open, and Elena glances my way, the fog is covering her naked body, but I can see she's turned to the side, the water drops down her face, and I'm sure I look crazy, because I feel it, as I rush to the shower, grabbing onto the metal handle, Elena smirks at me, as she moves away, washing the soap out of her hair.

"Hey." She says casually, as she looks at me, and I watch her, as I enter the shower, I lean down and slide my boxers off, throwing them somewhere in the bathroom, I get under the shower head, she moves more away from me, and I smirk, as I reach for the soap, knowing that she was going to be throwing herself at me.

"You know we have an hour." I say casually, as I rub the soap on my body, she doesn't turn towards me, as she shrugs her shoulders, as if it's not that big of a deal.

"So?" She asks, as she gets under the shower head again, I grab her arm, and she tries to pull back, but I push her against the wall, and her breath becomes shallow again, as she looks at me.

"We have plenty of time to do this." I whisper, as I move her wet hair out of her face, and she doesn't pull back, I cup her cheeks with my hands, as I kiss her hard, backing her up against the shower wall.

She moans as I grind on her, her hands tug at my hair, and I lose myself in her again, our tongues colliding fiercely.

I pull back panting along with her, her eyes are wide, as we both hear the car door shut, which means Matt is home, and I have to haul ass out of here.

I get out of the shower, drying off, I put my clothes on, running my fingers through my wet hair, as I smirk briefly at her.

She waves bye to me, with a slight pout.

"Fun times over." She mouths to me, and I slightly roll my eyes, as I grab my shoes, just as I'm about to exit the window, Elena's bedroom door opens, I slip out the window, running to my Porsche, I make it there in just in time, as I get in starting it, I speed off and run my hands through my wet hair, loving the California sunshine on my face, but I sigh, a little disappointed we didn't get to finish, but I knew we'd see each other around, I was almost sure of it.

As for as my next plans go, It's time for me to head back to the studio.

Elena

I bite back a laugh as I think about Stefan hauling ass out of here, I finish in the shower, running my fingers through my wet hair, I grab my towel, wrapping it around my body.

Matt is home, but I'm taking my sweet time in the bathroom because I kind of don't want to see my boyfriend, isn't that weird? I'm just very meh about him being back.

I had to fake happiness though, it's something that Stefan told me when we first started fucking each other, always make your man believe that you're happy, or else he'll start asking questions.

I step out of the bathroom, smiling at my boyfriend who is sitting on our bed, scrolling through his phone. He looks up, and I notice how healthy and free he looks, his blonde hair is a little messy, but styled, there was no denying he was handsome, but he was not a dark devil, like Stefan Salvatore.

Speaking of Stefan, how the hell did he have time to clean her room to make it look like nothing went on in there, he never fails to amaze me.

"Baby!" I exclaim, jumping out of my thoughts, as he looks up, his blue eyes glisten with happiness as he runs to me, picking me up, and I giggle, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"God, I missed you so much." He says, as he starts to kiss my neck, and I close my eyes, sighing, this was nice, I mean he wasn't Stefan, but he was picking up where Stefan left off.

"Show me how much." I moan, as I lean into his neck, but he chuckles softly, setting me down, and I pout at him.

"What have you been doing while I was away?" He asks, smiling towards me, and my heart feels sad at his trusting nature towards me, but I smile at him anyways, just to make him happy.

"Well, it was super boring, as you can guess, just went back and forth from home to on set." I say casually as I pick at my nails.

He studies me, nodding his head with a smile.

"I'm sure Stefan kept you some company." He teases me, as he leans in to kiss the side of my forehead.

I nod my head.

"He came by once or twice." I say in the most natural way possible.

He nods, not losing his smile, as he sets down on the bed again.

I run my fingers through my wet hair as I smile back at him.

"And how was your movie?" I ask, sitting down on the bed next to him.

"It was.. great, actually, I really think I might win more awards." He says, putting his hand on my thigh as he squeezes it, and I lean into him.

"Of course you will, baby." I whisper, as I take his hand, intertwining our fingers.

He chuckles quietly.

"You wanna go out to dinner tonight, I think I can afford to take my girl out to a few restaurants." He teases me, as he presses a kiss to my cheek, and I nod, as I stand up, smiling as natural as I can.

"Yeah, I'll go get ready." I say, as I turn around.

"Oh, we should invite Stefan, too, I missed him." He said, and I stay turned around, as I cringe slightly, having dinner with my boyfriend, and fuck body, how awkward.. nice.

"Whatever you want, baby." I say, as I grab a dress from my closet.

I close the door, taking out my phone, no missed texts from Stefan, I refrain myself from texting him, as I put on my underwear and bra, I slide on my black sundress, as I put my hair into a braided up do.

I can just see the tabloid headlines now.

Matt Donovan takes girlfriend to dinner with his best friend.

Who she is fucking, and she's sure someone has to know, they lived in California, paparazzi every where, thirsty for the next big headline.

And what was that saying again?

Oh yeah, the hills have eyes.


End file.
